elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus/Ingredient Classification 10: Dwemer Elements
Ingredient Classification 10: Dwemer Elements (pl. Klasyfikacja składników 1: Dwemerskie elementy) - fragment Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus. Treść I must profess to a fascination with all our various Dwemer offerings: the tarnished bronze cogs, strange tubing made by unseen hands, and gears that seem to lock together to create magical creations powered by steam and arcane machinations. While I haven't the courage to wander into Dwemer cities (although I long to venture into Volenfell if it exists, beneath the Alik'r Desert), I take great pleasure in listening to the stories of brave explorers who face strange and golden statues below the ground of Skyrim and Hammerfell. When peace comes again, I may yet head to Morrowind and speak to those living near the Dwarven ruins in the Velothi Mountains, if only to learn more about the great treasures of the Dwarves. Now I simply gaze at these trinkets, hammering and melting them down into ore and chiseling tiny slivers of this metal to sprinkle into enchantments the Master prepares, or dabbing tiny droplets of oil into mixtures to add augmentations to a worthy weapon. Dwarven oil is a strange liquid that weeps from the oddities inhabiting Dwarven ruins: the sphere that rolls, the spider that scuttles, and the great centurion that roars with steam-powered vengeance. The oil is most valuable when quickly bottled; stained or sodden cloth isn't helpful to our refining process. Break one of these soulless creatures and be sure to sift among the wreckage for cogs and gears; both are valuable no matter how worn the metal is. Dwarven Oil The black drippings of a Dwarven machine, given life through unknown mechanical methods. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Reverses the deterioration of your health due to combat or fatigue. * Strengthens the essence or energy used when spells are cast, so they do not wane as quickly. * Conjures lick flames to dance about your weapon, which may burn the enemy with fire. * Causes the combination of your weapon and fierce blows to stagger and bewilder those that seek your destruction. Shiny Cog A bronze hoop with six or more points and smooth, grooved edges. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Keeps diseases at bay, whether you are coughed on by a corpse or bitten by bats. * Bestows a knowledge that piercing cold cannot harm you. * Ameliorates suffering when inflicted by the poison of a bite or a thief's dagger. * Provides a boon to the thief or rapscallion seeking silence in their infiltration. Shiny Gear A tough, circular plate with strange sigils and holes inside. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Causes a foe to sag and weaken significantly in retaliation to your strikes, whether with weapon or fist. * Returns, with quicker vigor, the essence required to cast spells. * Sends a wisp of ice to writhe about your weapon, which may afflict the enemy with the element of frost. * Radiates a general wellness that exudes from every pore. en:Ingredient Classification 10: Dwemer Elements Kategoria:Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus